


A Hero Lost and a Waifu Found

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Category: Kimidoodlez's VillianWaifu!Deku AU, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe Travel, Alternate Universes, But even more so when there’s a time difference, But they also hate eachother, Dimensional travel tags are confusing, M/M, Married Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, The major character death is food, Uhh go check out the original character creators, Villian Waifu, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking, Why do I do this to myself, Yes i started a fandom for this, almost better than canon, and though this was a good idea, bc kimi is awesome, because im sleep deprived writing this, because the AUs are amazing, other than Horikoshi, probably missing tags here but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Bakugou Izuku was making dinner for his husband, smiling to himself and humming when he suddenly found himself falling. He used his telekinetic flames to slow his descent, and landed feet first, brushing off his knee-length apron. He glanced around, noticing a slightly familiar classroom.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Confusing but it will make sense, Izuku Midoriya & Izuku Midoriya, i promise - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	A Hero Lost and a Waifu Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a crossover fic from Kimidoodlez’ VillianWaifu!Deku webcomic and Canon Izuku. The link to their Instagram is here: https://www.instagram.com/kimidoodlez/ Also, anything that happens in the manga is not canon here, because Manga Spoilers are a no-no. Also, any minicomics where Izuku meets his canon self are non-existent here because I wanted to delve into it myself. Without further ado, welcome to A Waifu Lost and A Hero Found!

Bakugou Izuku was making dinner for his husband, smiling to himself and humming when he suddenly found himself falling. He used his telekinetic flames to slow his descent, and landed feet first, brushing off his knee-length apron. He glanced around, noticing a slightly familiar classroom. 

He noticed Katsuki first, then the bindings around him. His precious food- which he didn’t burn for once, thank you very much- was ruined. He wasn’t even worried about the bindings- he could destroy them quickly with his flames. He just was sad over his food. His eyes watered, and he glanced around the room, fully taking it in. He saw Shoto, (he’d never admit it, but a shiver went down his back at seeing him) Kaminari, Momo, and other familiar faces. 

He glanced back to see who was restraining him and saw _The_ Eraserhead, who had retired years ago. He almost let his inner fanboy come out, but he was retired. So something was wrong. He glanced down at his bindings before looking back up, smiling nervously. 

“Uh, hi?” he said. Denki laughed at that, though it was hidden well. He saw someone in the corner that he didn’t expect causing him to widen his eyes even more than they were naturally. 

It was himself, clearly, as he was muttering, which was a habit a certain Waifu had, and the physical likeness. 

“Who are you?” Eraserhead asked, voice stern. He was holding his Capture Weapon, which was still wrapped around Izuku tightly. 

“Ah! Sorry about that! My name’s Bakugo Izuku!” he smiled. Shouta momentarily loosened his Capture Weapon, and Izuku took that as a chance to escape. He pulled out his phone and called Katsuki.

It rang for a while before his husband picked up. Izuku had many theories about the reason but ignored it for now. “Hey, honey. I’m going to visit my mom for a bit, feel free to get takeout for dinner,” he said, ignoring the bewildered looks the class and pro gave him. He smiled at hearing his husband’s kind voice before responding. “Alright, I’ll see you! Love you!” he hung up. 

“WHO ARE YOU, EXTRA? THINKIN’ YOU CAN TAKE MY FAMILY NAME? LOTTA COURAGE!” Katsuki yelled. He decided to call this one Demon. It wasn’t as bad as the one Villian!Katsuki he had met- _that_ was scary. 

“I’m assuming I’m in an alternate dimension. Of course, the _one_ night I try to make my husband a fancy meal, I end up in an alternate dimension!” he said, frowning. Aizawa glanced at him suspiciously but didn’t know what to do. 

Thankfully someone did.

This universe’s version of him raised his hand, asking permission to go to him. They were excused from class and Izuku took him to his dorm. He glanced around, shocked at all the All Might merch adorning the walls. He noticed some of these things weren’t existent in his universe. All Might also looked a little… _different._

“So, how did you know that you were in an alternate dimension?” he asked. Lil’ Waifu smirked.

“Ah! I’ve met some people from other alternate universes. For example. There was the villain doctor me, me that hated Kacchan- Which, I understand he was different for him, but I still am confused about that. Oh! And villain Kacchan!” he shuddered. “That was scary,” he said.

“But… Don’t you fight villains regularly? I mean, with the training camp incident and all…” he trailed off. 

“Oh, you probably think I’m a hero. Well, I’m actually not. I’m something… _different_ than a hero.” he said, and his aura changed. It went from sweet and innocent to evil and intimidating within a few seconds. Bakugo Izuku had decided to call this version of him Hero.

“Wait, if you aren’t a hero, what are you then?” he asked, clearly confused. 

“Technically, I am training to become my husband’s sidekick, but I’m also something other than that.”

“Wait, who is your husband?” Izuku asked, not caring about the fact that he had said husband instead of wife. Izuku always knew, deep down, he was bi.

“Oh! The #1 hero, Ground Zero! Or Kacchan!” he smiled. Izuku blinked once. Twice. He didn’t believe it. 

“You mean take-a-swan-dive-off-the-roof Kacchan is your husband?” he was shocked. 

“Oh, no, he never told me that. He and I were always good friends, and he protected me from bullies!” Waifu smiled fondly. “Oh, and I’m known as the big boss. I’m actually a villain, but I only take care of the people who are evil. Drug ring leaders, human traffickers, etc., etc.”

The hero was shocked for a moment until he continued on, explaining who he fought. 

“And they don’t make you a hero with all the people you send to jail?” The younger asked, surprised. 

“Oh, I don’t send them to jail. I stop them for good.” He said, somehow still bubbly.

“Alright… You stopped yourself from falling somehow, what’s your Quirk? Is it One For All?” he asked, excited that he might have that ability.

“No, actually I have Telekinetic Flames. I trained them since I was young with mom!”

“So… Mom approves of this?” Izuku was shocked and nervous. His mother was the kindest person he knew.

“Oh, yes! She actually helps in the organization and taught me everything I know! She’s really awesome!”

“But…” Izuku was confused. “Can you just, like, explain everyone to me?”

“Okay! So there’s my hubby, Kacchan. He’s the #1 hero currently, and doesn’t know about my… _activities._ There’s also my mom, she’s very strong and kind, as well as slightly athletic, having been a villain too. Then All Might, who retired years ago. Mom and he are great friends! ...Though I’ve heard he did fight my father a lot when they were younger.

“Dad had been around more recently, and I also found out that he also runs a group of villains. I wonder if they’re here… Have you heard of the League of Villians?” Little Bakugo asked.

Midoriya visibly shivered. “We’ve… Had a few run-ins with them before.” Waifu understood what he meant, and nodded.

“Yeah, while we’re on the League of Villians, I’ll move on to Shiggy and Toga. Toga’s covered for me before, once when I was in a terrible condition. Shiggy and I are close- basically brothers.” Midoriya was confused and amazed. He briefly wondered if his dad was All for One, as this version of his was. 

“Hmm… I’ll go into the organization now. There are the founders, Momo, Shoto, and I. Shoto’s very scary with paperwork. Momo’s usually out of town at other bases or on other missions. Then there’s Kaminari, Uraraka, Heath- Who I haven’t met without his villain uniform on, oddly- Aoyayama…” Mini Bakugo trailed off into incoherent mutters, counting the members of ht organization at his base. “Oh! And Tamaki!” 

All Midoriya could do was just stare in shock.

“Oh, Tamaki and Mirio’s wedding was so cute!” The apron-donning villain squealed. His phone got a notification. “No! The grocery store’s about to go on sale! And this time it’s meats too!” Lil’ Waifu said, checking his notification. 

“Cathy better not take the Prime Cuts.” Waifu’s eyes narrowed, and in that second, Izuku saw not a cheerful boy, but rather the rage of a protagonist and his friends who would support him. 

He shivered, glad he’d never have to fight him. 

Then, Waifu began fading. 

“Well, I guess I’m going back now. See ya, Hero Izuku!” he said with a smile before his bedroom was empty. The only way he knew that the whole incident had even happened was the pan now sitting on Aizawa’s podium when he returned, explaining that the other him had gone back. 

Class went on, though later people asked him more about it. It was a secret within 1-A, and they would take it to the grave- because the inside jokes and looks they would get when they referenced and their classmates understood, of course!


End file.
